rollplaydndfandomcom-20200214-history
Zanzil
Summary Zanzil is a character played by JP Mcdaniel. He's an eccentric wizard that claims to have come from another world called "Ehbon"(See the ROLLPLAY Ehbon campaign). He is very old and wears a steepled hat and purple robes. ''Key Events Origins Zanzil arrived in Week 16 and succeeded JP's previous character Smee who, in turn, succeeded Alice. He claimed to have come from another plane and to have wandered in different places for 20 years. He was first seen by the party in the town of Werra, wandering about asking if anyone had seen "Fix". Later he followed the party to another town and eavesdropped on their plan for Prince Yorden before deciding to approach them at their room at the inn offering to help. 'Involving Spells' Magic Missile, Lightning Bolt, Fireball, Sleep, Hold Person, Wraithform, Identify Magic Item, Invisibility, Lance of Disruption, Detect Magic, Detect Evil, Grease, Polymorph, Polymorph Other, Alter Self '''Heavy Spoilers' Death Zanzil was run through by the swords of three Voraci Knights, who left him and Helgar to bleed to death outside the Silver Well Tavern/brothel on Week 30, where most of the party was ambushed and killed by a large Voraci group of spellcasters and fighters. Before he died he managed to take couple of Voraci Spellcasters out with a lighting bolt. He was succeeded by JP's next character, Jasper Rednickel. Show/Hide Spoiler ''Trivia * Used to run a shop in the lands of Ehbon, where he also met briefly with Ritch, Riley, Cobblepot and Ricardo (Ehbon campaign heroes). * Since Zanzil is a wizard, and magic is presently forbidded in the lands of Solum(with the exception of Voraci aligned forces), he has to keep a very low profile. * Zanzil was very well built and attractive when he was twenty years old (16 hotness as opposed to his current 11). * Zanzil took Sir Helgar, former captain of the guards of Port Tyler under his wings. * Has the highest intelligence of the Party * Has expressed several eccentric and odd ideas, like having a ship build that is able to be pulled on land by a (polymorphed)mastodon and turning people into golden dragons to help battle the Voraci. * His main goal is returning home before he dies, to do so he must cross the planes which is why he created the Lamassu. Notable Equipment Chronology * Week 20: Reaper's Horn, taken from the Voraci orc champion named "Reaper". When one says "reap" in high elvish and blows into this horn, it causes sonic damage and stuns enemies in a large cone. Multiple uses in one day has a chance of destroying it and harming the user. * Week 24: Portable Hole, taken from Lady Felicity. * Multiple unidentified magical objects. 'Notable Feats and Kills' * '''Massive AOE: '''Killed 20 Voraci soldiers with a single fireball spell in Fort Esska which also set the keep on fire. * '''Know it All: '''Zanzil with his high intelligence(rolls) has helped the party in many situations with his amazing knowledge in monster lore and engineering. * '''Breaking the chains: '''Managed to use the Reaper's horn to break the massive chain that the bugbear pirates had set up over the river in an attempt to stop and pillage river boats, allowing the party's ship to escape. * '''You're Ducked!': Polymorphed Lady Felicity into a duck which was too much of a system shock for her and killed her instantly. #GetDucked * Multi-kill: '''Killed over 30 orcs and worgs with a lightning bolt/fireball combo. * '''Mad Wizard Test, Part 1: '''Polymorphed a common bloodhound into a Lamassu, a magical creature of good alignment, hoping to gain an ally and perhaps return home to Ehbon. The creature soon flew away however after learning of Voraci and was not seen again. '''Kill Count * Week 17: 20 Voraci Soldiers (In one shot) * Week 20: Voraci Tracker * Week 22: Voraci Spy * Week 24: 6 Voraci Soldiers, 2 Voraci Archers, Lady Felicity(by turning her into a duck) * Week 28: 30+ Orcs (Archers/Halberds), 1 Orc Shaman * Week 29: 21 Voraci Soldiers, 1 Wizard, 1 Cleric Notable Zanzil/JP Quotes Week 17 * "Do you care if he lives (pointing at the general marshalling his troops)?" Victarian: "Nope!" JP: "I cast fireball on the group of 20" DM Neal: "Ohh fuck" Week 18 *(To Prince Zeldir in frail voice) "I will kill every single person in this castle, if you do not call off your guards right this moment!!" Week 20 * JP: "I Think I'll do the chat a disservice if I don't ask: Who is the master of Bator?" Week 24 * JP: "Roll a spell save Neal." (Polymorphs Lady Felicity into a Duck) Week 28 * "A Baby can be used as a weapon" in response to Lea asking if Helen should have a weapon Category:Player Character Category:Party Member Category:Solum Week 30 Category:Solum Week 16 Category:Rollplay Solum